An Unexpected Total Drama Christmas
by chrisATD1
Summary: Noah is eliminated in a very different season of Total Drama. When he goes to the Playa De Losers resort, he finds the Spirit of Christmas in someone unexpected. A One-shot Christmas present to a friend of mine.


Hey everyone. I know I haven't typed a real fanfic in a while, but this is a Secret Santa Fic for a good friend of mine. Hope you enjoy this Realityshowfan.

* * *

(Noah's POV)

I looked onto the water as the Boat of Losers, which was being reused for Total Drama's fifth season, sailed to Playa De Losers. I sighed as the water rocked the boat a little. I was the second one eliminated this season after yet another athletic challenge.

"I can't believe those numbskulls eliminated me second again! Once they get a challenge that requires actual knowledge, then they will be begging for me to be there," I said as I scowled with my breath clearly visible in front of my face. I tried to warm myself up by blowing my heated breath into my hands and rubbing them together.

Season five of Total Drama was different from the ones from the past. This season started in the second week of December and took place in Toronto, where it was already snowing. Every challenge was winter-based, and the second challenge was ice hockey. Unfortunately for me, didn't know how to ice skate or play hockey. After tripping countless times and hitting my head on the wall, I just quit playing and lied there on the ice. This made me an easy candidate for elimination, especially since almost all of his teammates tripped over me.

"That stupid resort better have heat, or I swear there will be Hell to pay," I said as I shook on the deck of the boat. I saw the resort slowly coming into view. "Finally," I said annoyed, "Pick up the pace Chef, before I freeze to death." Chef scowled at me before pushing the throttle up. The Loser Boat increased in acceleration and velocity toward the dock on the island resort. I was slightly happy to be coming back to the resort of eliminated contestants. I smiled slightly as the island came closer, but the boat was still accelerating. I started getting worried. "Um…Chef, the island is getting pretty close," I said with my voice shaking, "Maybe you should slow down." The boat still accelerated. "Chef, are you there?" Still accelerating. "CHEF?" That was when Chef Hatchet threw the anchor off the boat and into the water. Once the anchor caught onto the seabed, the boat stopped right in front of the dock. The momentum of the boat sent me flying off the boat and into the resort. "AHHHHHHHH," I screamed as I soared through the air and landed into the open and water-filled pool. A few moments later, I resurfaced inside a Noah-sized ice cube frozen stiff. "Aw great," I grumbled as a floated in my frozen box.

* * *

(Lindsay's POV)

I was the first one eliminated in the fifth season of Total Drama, but I didn't mind it much. I loved Playa De Losers, and that season I was going to be there for the longest of every contestant. However, I forgot that this time I was at the resort in the winter. This meant I couldn't sunbathe, go in the pool, or even wear my favorite bikinis around outside. I even tried to go outside in a bikini in 2 degrees Celsius (or 36 degrees Fahrenheit) weather. That was right after I was eliminated on December 19th. A few days later, I was sitting bored in my room, rereading one of my fashion magazines.

"I am, like, so bored,"I said to herself, but then I suddenly perked up. "Well, maybe someone fun will be voted off the show! Like, Beth or….Beth or…" My perkiness soon went away after that. I sighed sadly as I continued to read my magazine. I quickly looked up at my cute pink cell phone and looked at the date, December 22nd, 2010. "I don't wanna be bored on Christmas," I whispered. Suddenly I heard a scream coming from outside and then a splash. My eyes went wide in surprise by the sudden scream. I quickly put on my winter parka and ran outside of the resort to the pool.

* * *

(No One's POV)

Noah stayed in the ice cube for a few minutes before he saw the silhouette of someone approaching him. He hoped it wasn't Chef coming to inflict more pain on him. "Please Chef," Noah said inside the ice, "I'm sorry for trying to rush you. Please don't kill me." That was when he realized that the silhouette was actually Lindsay. "Hi Nolan," she said happily. "Oh, even better," Noah said sarcastically. "What are you doing in the pool Nolan," Lindsay asked, "it is way too cold to be swimming. I should know. I tried a few days ago." Noah looked annoyed at Lindsay. "Ok three things," Noah said in his normal dull voice. "First, my name is No-AH, not Nolan. Second, I am not swimming. I am frozen in an ice cube. And third, stop talking and HELP ME OUT!" Lindsay was startled by Noah's raised voice, but she regained her demeanor and said, "Ok Norbert!" If Noah was not frozen at that moment, he surely would have facepalmed himself.

Lindsay dragged the Noah ice cube to her room at the resort. Luckily, as Noah hoped, the rooms had heaters. Lindsay placed the Noah-cube by the heater and slow but surely, the ice was melting. As Noah warmed up, Lindsay asked him, "Would you like to read a magazine while you melt?" "Oh, sure! I'd love to read _Canada Teen Magazine_, so I can read up on all of the latest teen gossip," Noah responded sarcastically, "But unfortunately, my hands are still frozen, as you can see," gesturing to his hands still encased in the ice. "Aw," Lindsay responded, "Well that's ok. I can still read it to you." "Oh joy," Noah groaned.

An hour, and many sarcastic remarks and imaginary suicides later, Noah was still laying next to the heater with his feet still encased in a shoebox shaped ice cube. Noah started banging his head against the floor as Lindsay read on and on. "Ok, stop right there, boobs for brains," Noah shouted. Lindsay stopped read aloud and looked at Noah. "Do you want me to read a different magazine now," the Dumb Blond asked. "NO! Please! For the love of all that's decent and holy! No more," Noah said desperately, "No more Justin Beaver, no more Jack Efron, no more Molly Cypress! Just stop reading!" Lindsay pondered for a second and said, "I get the feeling that you don't want me to read anymore." Noah looked at her and then looked upward and said, "Please just kill me now," then banged his head on the floor once more. Lindsay giggled and said, "Oh Noah, you're so funny. But, I can't kill you this close to Christmas. Then you wouldn't get any presents." Noah looked at her with his eyes half open and dully said, "Christmas? You think that I care about a holiday where a fat guy and his little midgets go to everyone's house, trespassing and leaves boxes of toys for the kids under their trees?" "Umm…," Lindsay responded unknowingly, "Could you repeat the question?" Noah looked at her, facepalmed, and muttered to himself, "Why couldn't I have been eliminated after someone with an IQ in the double digits?" Then, Noah looked down at his frozen feet, which were now free from the ice they were stuck in. "Finally," Noah exclaimed in impatience, "I'm finally free!" "Yay," Lindsay shouted with glee as she rushed toward Noah as he stood on his feet. She glomped him in a way that his face was covered by her huge boobs and suffocating him. Noah's screams for air were muffled by Lindsay's chest and were ignored by Lindsay. As soon as she let go, Noah gasped for air and was blushing a deep red. "Uhh. Uhh…," Noah stammered, "Where is my room at?" "Oh, those guys in the tacky suits said that we have to share rooms," Lindsay said as she smiled. Noah stared at Lindsay for a full ten seconds, before he said, "You mean I have to sleep in here, with you, until the end of the season?" Lindsay smiled and said, "Yep! It'll be like a sleepover! Right, Nougat?" That was when Noah fainted with a "Thud!"

While Noah was unconscious, Lindsay dragged him onto his bed and put him in a comfortable position. Lindsay looked at him in awe and said, "Aww! He looks like a baby," as she smiled. Then she leaned down towards his face and kissed him softly on his cheek. She stood up straight and blushed as she giggled. She then turned on her heel and walked out of the room after turning off the light. "Good night, Noah," she said as she left the room, "Sweet dreams." However, she didn't see Noah smile and slightly blush in his sleep.

* * *

(Noah's dream)

_An eight-year old Noah is sleeping in a bed when his eyes start to flutter open. He wakes up and jumps out of his bed, in his pajamas. He smiles in childish delight as he runs to the living room where the Christmas tree is. He runs straight to the tree to open his gifts from Santa. He saw many presents for his eight siblings, but none for him. He kept on looking under the tree for a gift addressed to him. After a few minutes of searching under the tree, Noah finally gave it up. That was when he saw a small box under the table near the tree. The box was so small, that it fit perfectly into Noah's small hands. Noah opened the box to find a baseball. Noah looked at the baseball in disbelief. Noah didn't want a baseball for Christmas. He wanted a bike with training wheels so he could finally learn how to ride one. Noah's parents never had the time to teach him since most of their attention was on his older siblings. Noah thought that if Santa gave him a bike, then his parents would finally teach him. Noah's eyes started to water as his frustration grew. "I wanted a bike," the younger Noah said, "Not a stinking baseball!" Noah looked up to the ceiling and screamed, "I wanted a BIKE, you fat tub of lard!" He then got off his knees and started kicking and punching all of his siblings' presents in a rage. "I NEVER get what I want," Noah vented, "But Rebecca, Louis, and Samantha get what they want!" After kicking and punching all of the presents around the tree, Noah took his baseball and threw it at the window and screamed, "And I HATE SPORTS!" The baseball broke through the window and left a hole and several cracks. He panted with anger as he looked at the now broken window. That was when Noah's parents ran to the living room and saw Noah standing in front of the bunch of destroyed presents. "Noah," Noah's mom said, "What did you do?" Noah looked at her and started to cry.

* * *

_

(Noah's POV in Lindsay's Room the next day)

Noah's eyes started to flicker open from his nap. "Mommy," he said as he awakened, "I'm so sorry!" Then he suddenly sat up and gasped. He looked around the room to recompose himself. "Where the heck…Oh right, I'm still in Lindsay's room." Then Noah's eyes widen in shock as he remembered, "Which I have to share with her." Noah started to blush again at the thought of staying in the same room as Lindsay until the next contestant is eliminated. "Well, three days won't be that long," Noah said to himself, "Let's see…today's the 22nd, so three days is…the 25th..." Noah's eyes widened with realization when he noticed that Christmas was right around the corner. "Not that day," Noah said, "Any day but that day!" Noah thought back to the flashback/dream that he just witnessed. "I can't believe I forgot about Christmas," he said as he slapped his forehead. "I hope that I can be alone on that day, even with a third person coming here," Noah hoped.

* * *

(Back at Camp Wawanakwa)

All of the remaining contestants were sitting in the camp's mess hall when the loudspeakers came on with a loud screech as Chris's voice came out. "Good morning campers," he greeted the contestants, "Since it is the Holiday season and because Courtney's lawyers would skewer my butt with lawsuits if I didn't, you guys will be spending Christmas day at Playa De Losers." All of the contestants cheered for the short resort vacation from the competition. "But after that," Chris continued, "It's back to this crappy camp." After that announcement, all the cheers turned into groans and boos as Chris chuckled his usual chuckle. "Well," Trent said, "At least we can get away from the competition for a while." "Yeah that's true," Bridgette replied. "Also, it'll be good to visit Lindsay and Noah," Cody said, "They must be bored being there by themselves." "Oh, I can think of a few things that Noah and Lindsay can do to not be bored," Duncan slyly added. "Oh, shut up you perverted ogre," Courtney exclaimed, "Noah is much more of a gentleman than you are, you two-timing cheater!" "Hey," Gwen butted in, "Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" "I'll talk to him however I please," Courtney replied. The two female rivals started to sneer at each other before Trent got in between them. "Girls, girls," he said, "calm down. It's almost Christmas for Pete's sake." Then Izzy came out of nowhere and said, "Oh I knew a Pete. He used to live next door to me. Then I started to spy on him, like a ninja and stuff every day. Then one day he got a restraining order and my family and I had to move to a different neighborhood. But I still go back and spy on him sometimes. Uh huh." Everyone looked at her weirdly for a few seconds without saying anything, then Courtney said, "What does that have to do with anything , Izzy?" "Oh, I don't know," Izzy said, "I just felt like putting my two cents into the conversation, which is a really weird figure of speech, since I don't have pockets for pennies in my skirt," which she was still wearing even though it was winter. "Yeah," Trent said slowly, "Anyway, how about this short vacation we have?" "Yeah," Tyler said, "We get to see Lindsay again. Even though she broke up with me, "he said as he looked at his feet in regret, "At least we get to talk again. And Noah, my little buddy from season three. We get to see both of them again!" "Yeah," Owen said as he chuckled, "Noah is the best! Whoo hoo!" "You got that right, dude! Whoo hoo," Tyler yelled. "Hey," Geoff said, "Let me get in on this! Whoooo hooo! That's how you do it!" All three of them laughed as the rest of the contestants tried to stomach Chef's cooking.

* * *

(Back at Playa De Losers on Christmas Eve)

The producers had the interns decorate the resort with Christmas decorations. There was even a Christmas tree in the lounge room of the resort. That was where Noah was sitting with an angry expression on his face while staring at the Christmas tree. He grumbled as he stared at the flashing tree, remembering that Christmas that changed his outlook on the holiday. "Stupid fatso," Noah grumbled, "Giving me a baseball instead of a bike." That was when Lindsay skipped into the lounge singing "Jingle Bells"…sort of. "Sparkly belts, sparkly belts, match with everything. Because they look, oh so cute with my shiny bling, oh! Sparkly belts, sparkly belts…" "Stop singing," Noah interrupted, "Please stop!" "Oh," Lindsay said as she noticed him, "Hey Noah! Merry Christmas Eve!" She skipped over to the couch that Noah was sitting on and sat next to him. Noah groaned as she sat down and said, "I don't like Christmas, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't say that phrase to me again." Lindsay looked at Noah sympathetically and asked, "Why don't you like Christmas?" Noah looked at her face and groaned, "Please don't look at me like that. You remind me of my lab when he was a puppy." Lindsay continued to look at him with the same look. She even started to quiver her bottom lip. "Ah! Alright! I'll tell you," Noah shouted, "Just stop looking at me like that!" Lindsay smiled, clapped her hands and shouted, "Yay!" Noah told her all about the Christmas that he had a dream about a few days ago. "…And I cried for most of the day after that." Noah finished his story and looked at Lindsay who was on the fringe of crying herself. "That was so sad, Noah. I wish I could get you that bike," Lindsay said as she hugged Noah close. "It's…ok, Lindsay," Noah replied, "I'm too old for that bike anyway." "Still, I wish I could get it for you when you were eight years old," Lindsay replied. Noah smiled slightly and said, "Thanks Lindsay," as he returned the hug. They stayed like that for a few seconds before releasing themselves from the hug. Then they looked into each other's eyes as they sat there on the couch. Then Noah started to sweat and blush and said, "So, uhh…, I'd better go back to the room." Noah started to get up from the couch when Lindsay grabbed his arm. "Aww," Lindsay said, "You don't wanna talk some more?" Noah stammered a bit and said, "I just have some, uhh, private things to do, Lindsay." Then he ran out of the lounge and back to his and Lindsay's room. Lindsay watched him leave as she frowned and sighed sadly.

* * *

(Noah's POV)

I ran back to the room like there was no tomorrow, which I was kind of hoping for. Tomorrow was going to be horrible, just like every other Christmas after that fateful one when I was eight. Except this time, I'm going to be here with Lindsay and the next loser. I finally got to the bedroom and lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "What am I going to do," I said to myself, "I think I'm falling for that airheaded blond, beautiful, babe." My eyes widened as I sat up on the bed and said, "Did I just say that? Wait. Did I just say that OUT LOUD!" I covered my face in grief as I lied back down on my bed. "Oh," I groaned, "What am I gonna do?"

* * *

(Lindsay's POV)

I sat in the lounge room by myself and stared at the doorway that Noah ran out of. I sighed as I looked down in anguish. "What did I do wrong," I asked myself, "Am I rushing things, or something?" My eyes watered up as I continued to think, which was even harder to do than usual. A tear fell out of my eye and hit my skirt as I continued to look down. I covered my face as I cried silently. Then I heard someone say, "Lindsay? Why are you crying?" I looked up and saw Noah standing at the doorway of the lounge.

* * *

(No one's POV)

Noah approached the sobbing blond as she responded to his question. "Oh," Lindsay said as Noah sat next to her, "It's nothing, Noah." She turned her face away from Noah as she sniffed. "It's not 'nothing'," Noah said, "Everyone cries for a reason. Whether it's for happiness or sadness, there is always a reason for a person crying." Lindsay looked back at Noah with her big, blue, still watery eyes and said, "Wow Noah! I didn't know you were a poemist!" Noah looked at her confused and said, "Well, I wouldn't really call that a poe-," but his statement was cut off when Lindsay kissed him on the lips. Noah was stunned at first, but his surprise slowly went away as he returned the kiss. They continued to make out on the lounge room couch. Both of them were so concentrated on the make out session they were having at the moment, that they didn't notice the contestants, still in the competition, walk into the lounge room. "Ha," Duncan shouted, "I knew they were making out here! You owe me 10 bucks, Trent!" Duncan's yelling got Noah and Lindsay's attention as they broke their lip lock. They stared at the group of teenagers who had just arrived at the resort. Noah and Lindsay both blushed deep red as silence filled the room. The first one to break the silence was Courtney who said, "Umm…So… Yeah…" "Nice sentence, C.I.T.," Gwen said sarcastically. Before Courtney could rebuttal, Noah interrupted. "Umm…Not that I'm surprised or anything, but…WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Cody spoke this time. "Well Chris is letting us stay here for Christmas," Cody said as he chuckled. "Wow," Noah said, "NOW that sadistic A-hole chooses to be sympathetic towards his contestants?" "Thanks to my lawyers," Courtney added proudly. Noah rolled his eyes and flatly said, "Oh, that explains it." Then, out of nowhere, Owen shouts, "Come on guys! It's Christmas…Eve. Let's party!" "Yeah," Geoff shouts, "You heard the dude. We're only gonna be here until the day after Christmas. Let's party it up while we're here with our eliminated compadres!" Then everyone, even Courtney, cheered.

About an hour into the party, some of the girls and guys were in their respective groups. The guys' group included Geoff, Owen, Tyler, Noah, Trent, and Cody. The girls' group consisted of Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Gwen, Lindsay, LeShawna.

* * *

(The Guys)

"Noah," Geoff said jokingly, "You got some 'splaining to do." Noah sighed and said, "What do I need to 'splain?" "Oh, like you don't know," Owen said nudging Noah with his elbow, "You little Casanova, you." Noah started to sweat as he sighed and said, "Fine. Ask away." Then all five guys bombarded Noah with questions. Noah tried his best to keep up, until he shouted, "One at a time! One at a time!"

* * *

(The Girls)

Lindsay was sitting on the couch with all of the girls sitting around her. "Come on girl," LeShawna said, "Tell us what went down here with you and Noah." "Yeah Lindsay," Gwen added, "You have to dish." "Come on girls," Courtney said, "Let's not delve into Lindsay's personal business." Then she whispered, "But, if you wanna tell me, I wouldn't mind." "Oh, I don't mind Crystal," Lindsay responded, "I'll tell you girls everything." All of the girls listened closer to Lindsay as she told story to them. "Well, it all started when I heard a scream."

* * *

"I was frozen solid in a block of ice. Don't even ask how it's possible. And then…"

* * *

"I got him out of the pool and brought him to my room to warm up. I even kept him company as his ice cube melted."

* * *

"Then, once I was free from the ice, Lindsay tells me that the producers are making us share rooms to save money." "Wow," Trent commented, "What cheapskates."

* * *

"What cheapskates," Gwen commented. "I know, right," Lindsay said as she continued her story, "And then, right after I tell him that, he faints!" All of the girls laugh hysterically as LeShawna says, "What a lightweight!"

* * *

All the guys, besides Noah, laugh as he told his story. "It's not funny, guys," Noah argued. "What a lightweight," Tyler says as the rest of the guys laugh and Noah made an aggravated face. "Anyway…," Noah continued.

* * *

"After he fainted, I put him in his bed and he looked so cute sleeping like a little baby. I even gave him a kiss on the cheek." All the girls awed as Lindsay blushed and smiled.

* * *

"And while I was asleep, I had a dream about the Christmas I had when I was eight years old. That was the worst Christmas of my life. I wanted a bike, I didn't get it, I threw a tantrum and broke a window." "Whoa! That's harsh," Trent commented. "Hey," Noah responded, "I was a neglected eight year-old. I had my reasons."

* * *

"So, the next day, we spent most of the day together here in the lounge. I mean, I was, like, so bored here by myself, and when Noah came it was like I was…I became…" "Rejuvenated," Courtney finished. "Yeah…," Lindsay said unsurely. "It means that Noah gave you a positive energy when he came here," Courtney explained. "Oh, yeah! That's what I meant," Lindsay said.

* * *

"Actually, it wasn't that bad talking to her. I mean listening to her read four magazines in a row, front-to-back, was agony, but actually having a deep conversation was a lot less headache-inducing than I thought." Trent chuckled and said, "Dude, you're in love." All the other guys agreed and nodded their heads. Noah smiled slightly and said, "Yeah, I guess I am. And with Lindsay? I never would have thought that in millennia."

* * *

"You and Noah, huh," Gwen said, "I never would have thought that in a million years." "Well," Lindsay said as she smiled, "I believe that love knows any differences." "Amen to that, girl," LeShawna said as she glanced over to Harold who was being bullied by Duncan again. "Excuse me for a minute," She said as she got up and walked over to Harold and Duncan.

* * *

"And today," Noah continued, "I finally realized that I had fallen for Lindsay. In the two days that we spent together alone, we had grown so close to each other. And with that kiss, I guess we made it official," he concluded as he smiled.

* * *

"So, now it's, like, official. Me and Noah are a couple." All the girls awed again as Lindsay smiled sweetly. That was when the big grandfather clock, which was set up with the rest of the Christmas decorations, started to chime. The face showed that it was midnight and that it was finally Christmas. Everyone cheered and said, "Merry Christmas," to each other.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Owen shouted as he ran around the lounge, "Whooo hoo!"

* * *

(Duncan and Harold)

Duncan rolled his eyes and said, "Merry Christmas, Dorkwad." LeShawna cleared her throat from behind Duncan as he glanced back. "I mean, Harold." "And Merry Christmas to you, Duncan," Harold said in his usual voice.

* * *

(Gwen and Courtney)

Both girls glared at each other with their arms crossed, until Gwen sighed, rolled her eyes and reluctantly said, "Merry…Christmas, Courtney," and extended her hand. Courtney sighed and said, "Ok, only one day of being friends. But after today is over, you and I are sworn enemies. And then I will win this…" "Just say 'Merry Christmas' and shake my hand already," Gwen interrupted. Courtney looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Merry Christmas Gwen," she said as she shook her hand, "But this changes nothing between us." "Agreed," Gwen agreed.

* * *

(Katie and Sadie)

"Merry Christmas, bestest friend in the whole wide world," Sadie said as she hugged her BFFFL. "Merry Christmas, betterest friend in the whole wide world," Katie replied. "No, you're the better friend." "No, you are." "You are, Katie." "No, Sadie. You are." "Are you trying to say that I'm wrong," Sadie asked. "No! Uhh…Yes. No, wait. I'm confused," Katie said. "Me too," Sadie said. Then they looked at each other for a second until they simultaneously said, "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

(Bridgette and Geoff)

Bridgette had a piece of mistletoe, and she was on pursuit for her long-time party boyfriend. She spotted him talking with DJ near the punch bowl full of eggnog. She walked over to him and lustfully said, "Oh, Geoff!" Geoff looked over, smiled and said, "I'll be right back, DJ." Geoff walked over as DJ said, "I doubt that," as he chuckled. Bridgette held the mistletoe over her head as Geoff walked up to her. He looked at the mistletoe and looked back at Bridgette who was puckering her lips. I bet you know what happened after that. As they made out, Bridgette threw the mistletoe in a random direction.

* * *

(Lindsay and Noah)

The mistletoe flew through the air and landed on Lindsay's lap as she said "Merry Christmas" to Gwen, Courtney, Katie, and Sadie. She looked at the mistletoe and got an idea. "Girls," she whispered, "I have an idea. I need someone to get Noah's attention on me." She continued whispering her idea to the girls who all nodded and got up from the couch.

Noah was saying "Merry Christmas" to Cody near the buffet table when Courtney walked up to him. "Merry Christmas, Noah," she said. "Merry Christmas, Courtney," Noah repeated. "Listen Noah," she continued, "I think there is another person that wants to say 'Merry Christmas' to you." She turned Noah's head towards Lindsay, who was still sitting on the couch by herself. "Oh," Noah said happily. He started walking towards Lindsay when Courtney caught everyone's attention and put it towards Noah.

Noah walked up to Lindsay and sat next to her on the couch. "Hey Lindsay," Noah greeted his new girlfriend. "Hey Noah," she said with a huge smile. Noah smiled back and said, "Merry Christmas. I wish I could get you something, but…" That was when Lindsay raised the mistletoe above of their heads. "You already have, Noah. Just being here with me for Christmas, and kissing me under this gristletoe," she said as she puckered her lips. Noah, sweating, blushing, and smiling nervously, reluctantly puckered his lips and leaned towards Lindsay. Then their lips met in a subtle, but passionate way. Lindsay broke the kiss for a second before saying, "Merry Christmas, Noah. And I promise, I'll try to get you that bike, one day." Noah smiled back to her and said, "I'd love that, Lindsay," before kissing her again. The rest of the room watched as Noah and Lindsay shared their sweet holiday kiss under the mistletoe. They all smiled as they, excluding Duncan, hummed "Hark the Herold Angels Sing" as snow began to fall outside the resort and the rest of Muskoka, Ontario.

* * *

There you go Bryce. I hope you like it, dude. Merry Christmas!


End file.
